project_nuzlockedexfandomcom-20200214-history
Gastly Line/RBY
Gastly and Haunter are both available solely in the Pokémon Tower. The Silph Scope is required to catch one. Boasting the third highest base Special of any Gen 1 Pokémon (trailing the infamous Alakazam by a mere 5 points), Normal-type immunity in a region heavily dependent on Normal-type attacks and ability to learn Psychic in a region drowning in Poison types, Gengar can cruise through most of the game by itself...in Red and Blue. Smarter boss movepools in Yellow combined with Gengar's rather lacking base HP and Defense requires it to stay out of quite a few more battles for its own safety, but when it does get a chance to shine, it shines beautifully. 'Course, this assumes you have access to Gengar to begin with. Those stuck with Haunter will have to exercise an extra layer of caution to compensate for the added frailty and power loss, but for a perpetual mid-stage 'mon, it still manages to pack quite a punch. Important Matchups - Yellow = * Gym #3 - Lt. Surge (Vermilion City, Electric-type): Barring crits, Haunter should be able to Psychic Raichu into submission. Gengar's just overkill. * Gym #4 - Erika (Celadon City, Grass-type): Haunter/Gengar shrugs off everything Erika can throw at you while dishing out Psychic-flavored pain for the win. * Gym #5 - Koga (Fuchsia City, Poison-type): The trio of Venonat are easy pickings for Psychic-knowing Haunter and Gengar alike, but only Gengar should chance the Venomoth. * Fighting Dojo (Saffron City, Fighting-type): More lovely Psychic spam. Only Hitmonchan can harm you, and only with its incredibly weak Fire Punch. What a joke. * Rival (Silph Co.): Avoid Kadabra, use Psychic for Sandslash and Magneton/Jolteon and Thunderbolt for anything else. Be aware that both Electric types are dangerous if they score too many crits due to having high Special, especially for Haunter users. * Giovanni (Silph Co., Ground-type): The only attack he can even hit you with is Poison Sting from the Nidos. You know the drill: Psychic everything! (Or Thunderbolt for Persian, if you prefer.) * Gym #6 - Sabrina (Saffron City, Psychic-type): Haunter and Gengar can both handle the attackless Abra with an X Accuracy (or lots of patience) but fall back when her other Pokémon show up. Else, you can pump up Haunter or Gengar with X Special and let it curbstomp everything. * Gym #7 - Blaine (Cinnabar Island, Fire-type): Haunter should probably stay out of this fight altogether, though it might be able to take on Rapidash due to its tendency to stupidly attempt Normal-type attacks. Gengar shouldn't have much trouble Thunderbolting Blaine's team into submission, barring crits on his end. * Gym #8 - Giovanni (Viridian City, Ground-type): The amount of Earthquake in this gym is too damn high for Gengar, let alone Haunter. You can bring in your ghost for the only-Normal-type-moves Persian, but that's it. * Rival (Route 22, pre-Elite Four): The only notable differences from the previous encounter are that he's picked up a sad excuse for an Exeggcute and Jolteon is better off avoided due to learning Thunder. * Elite Four Lorelei (Indigo Plateau, Ice-type): A Gengar should have little trouble sweeping most of her team with Thunderbolty goodness, but a Haunter might want to avoid Jynx, as well as Lapras on the off chance it's smart enough to spam Blizzard. Note that Gengar can just barely survive a crit Psychic from Slowbro, but the odds of it critting are comfortably low enough to risk it. (Assuming you have a Gengar; Haunter wants nothing to do with Slowbro.) * Elite Four Bruno (Indigo Plateau, Fighting-type): Let the Psychic attacks flow freely! The Onix pair will die before they can cause problems with their Ground moves and the Fighting types are self-explanatory. * Elite Four Agatha (Indigo Plateau, Poison-type): Psychic will grant a sweep against the rest of her team, but bail when the level 60 Gengar shows up; it too has Psychic and an uncomfortably high chance of scoring a deadly crit. * Elite Four Lance (Indigo Plateau, Dragon-type): Thunderbolt fries Gyarados like an overdone potato. The two Dragonair have poor damage output and can be Psychic'd -assuming they're fought back-to-back, it's best to use the second as an opportunity to heal paralysis from the first if needed. Aerodactyl should be avoided, even for Gengar; it's faster, and a fairly-likely-to-crit Fly from it is nearly if not outright lethal. Gengar's monumental Special allow it to weather Dragonite's seemingly threatening moves and counter with Thunderbolts for the win. * Champion Rival (Indigo Plateau): Sandslash has gone and learned Earthquake, so don't send any Ghosts at it. Alakazam's still not Gengar's cup of tea. Exeggutor's annoying but can only cause damage with Leech Seed, so it's doable. Ninetales should probably be avoided as Haunter due to Fire Spin hax but Gengar could manage it. Magneton/Jolteon has learned Thunderbolt, so even Gengar users should stay away. Cloyster/Vaporeon still don't enjoy being Thunderbolted. Flareon now has Flamethrower; even Gengar could have trouble and Haunter's right out. * Post-Game: Mewtwo? Nopity nope nope nope. }} Moves Gastly starts out with Lick (too weak even with STAB), Confuse Ray (possible usage, if you like gambling) and Night Shade (handy for finishing or catching). At level 29 it learns Hypnosis, but its accuracy is poor. At level 38 it learns Dream Eater, but it's no good without Hypnosis. As far as TMs go, it's limited, but makes out well for a Gen 1 Pokémon. Psychic alone covers a great many of the excessively-Poison-typed Kanto region and when paired with Thunderbolt, everything save the Exeggcute line is hit at least neutrally. Mega Drain is also possible if none of your other Pokémon benefit from it more, though it only tops Psychic in damage against Rock/Ground and Rock/Water-types, the latter of which are not fought. Recommended moveset: Psychic, Thunderbolt, Night Shade, Mega Drain / Confuse Ray Other Gastly's stats Haunter's stats Gengar's stats Note: Availability is 5 stars in Yellow due to the first two wild-containing floors of Pokémon Tower containing only the Gastly line in Yellow. * At what point in the game should I be evolved? Given the point you catch it at, it should probably be evolved before taking on any gyms. Evolving it into Gengar (if you have that option) can be done at any time, though the power gap starts to show up around the time you face Blaine. * How good is the Gastly line in a Nuzlocke? A bit redundant if you already have a Psychic- and Electric-type, but for those without, it's the best darn pseudo around. * Weaknesses: Ground, Psychic, Ghost * Resistances: Grass, Poison (x0.25) * Immunities: Normal, Fighting * Neutralities: Flying, Fire, Dragon, Electric, Rock, Ice, Water, Bug Category:Red/Blue/Yellow Category:List of Evolutionary Lines with Completed Analyses